Unnatural Parallels
by strikingtwelve
Summary: The Doctor crashes in a parallel universe but this one is different than the rest. What's gone wrong with the rift? Why is Clara acting so weird? And why does she insist on her name being Jenna? (Just a bit of fun for a Tumblr request. Pointless humor and an angry!jenna ensues. Oneshot)


**A/N: So I've had this idea for a while and I posted about it on Tumblr, and people seemed _pretty _interested so tada! A Whoniverse/Our World!AU. It's pretty short and stupid and I'm not continuing it on from here. Just a bit of fun ;)**

* * *

"Clara, stay here."

"But I want to see where we are-"

"_Stay here_."

Clara crossed her arms just a bit tighter around her hilariously small frame and knit her brow in a deep, annoyed scowl. "You crashed the TARDIS, sent the both of us flying about, nearly _killed _me-"

"Shush." He held a finger to her lips.

"_Don't you shush me-_"

"I said _shush_!" The Doctor forcefully gripped her by the shoulders and shoved her aimlessly against what he hoped was the jump seat. He didn't know. He wasn't paying attention. "You're going to stay here while _I _go have a look around."

"No!"

"Clara, the Nav Coms are offline, so I have no idea where the hell we are. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you'd be very unsightly as an inflated balloon if we happened to be out in the middle of space." His index finger swirled around the air. "Shields and force fields are down too."

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"It hasn't! I'm old and reckless, in case you've been a bit too busy to notice."

"Yes Doctor, we've all noticed." She jabbed. "But _I'm _young and sensible."

"Exactly! So you see sense in the fact that you must stay here."

Clara tucked her chin and emitted a low throaty growl.

"Right?" He smirked and when Clara didn't bother to reply he added a quirked brow to his arrangement. "_Right_?"

Her little nose scrunched up the way it did when she was frustrated, immediately accompanied by the puffing of her chest and the turn of her head. "Fine." And a childish stomp. It completed the picture. "But I don't want you gone too long, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." His words were teasing but the Doctor knew all too well what angering a certain Oswald would do to the rest of his day, so his next words were a bit more sincere. "I won't be gone long." He swore already with his hands lingering on the exit handle. "Don't follow me."

"Yes sir!" She saluted him with a high tilted chin like she knew he hated; like Danny used to do. Her movements faltered as she let out a burst of laughter the moment she saw his hard set face before it disappeared.

The terrain wasn't as exotic nor unfamiliar as the Doctor had initially expected. The TARDIS doors shut behind him with a quiet click but his hand lingered on the handle for several moments as he stared, brow knit with confusion. Well this wasn't right.

The same streets of course, same buildings, detectable neighborhoods in the distance, regular human beings walking about their day.

Cardiff. Just regular old Cardiff it seemed. Boring old Cardiff...

But no, something was off. The familiar hum only his sensitive hearing could pick up was oddly absent. The faint buzzing no longer echoed through the streets and there was no light prickling the corners of his eyes to alert him of the whereabouts. No rift activity whatsoever. But this _was _Cardiff right?

Yep. Definitely Cardiff.

But _their _Cardiff?

Maybe not.

With no more than a quick glance back to ensure Clara had done as she was told and stayed behind, the Doctor ventured on.

Everything was exactly identical. He of course immediately considered the possibility of parallel universes but there was no way, right? Even in a different world rift energy would be easily detectable. Something was off. Something was very very wrong.

A closer inspection still provided him with no further answers. It wasn't just a weak connection, there was absolutely no rift. A quick scan via the sonic demonstrated the atmosphere to be completely incapable of even maintaining such energy. There wasn't even a physical possibility for the rift to _form. _

One hand in his pocket the Doctor continued to stroll curiously while tossing the device up in the air, snagging it a few times, then discarding it back in his jacket. He watched as civilians went about their normal daily routines, shopping, holding hands with their significant other, regular everyday pudding brain activities. Seemed okay enough, but where was the rift?

Where the hell was _he_?

He knew his companion would be getting quite restless by now and figured it best if he told her she could accompany him before she decided to dart out on her own. Better it be on his command, right? Don't want her getting any ideas that she can just ignore any and all of his orders.

Well apparently that was exactly what had happened.

"Clara Oswald why do I even bother with you!?" He howled over the distance between them. The woman began at a trotting speed aimed directly for him that soon faltered into a sort of angered one-woman stampede. "I told you not to follow me."

"Peter, this is the third day in a row you've been late. It's starting to really put us behind schedule." Clara was out of breath by the time she reached him. One of her hands shook with aggravation as she used it to swipe her hair from her face. Her hair. Her short hair. Not her bangs. What?

"Did you occupy yourself by getting a haircut while I was gone? It doesn't suit you."

"What are you talking about? I've had this cut for months." She shook her head. "Never mind. Come on, we're late."

"I _canceled _the meeting with the Sheriff, Clara, remember? I think the less trips to the Sherwood Forest, the better."

"Yes, way to stay in character!" She gave a slow, mocking clap with that same glimmer in her eyes. The one that refused an argument, but it was different this time. "Save it for set, Peter. We've got to speak with Steven before shooting."

"Enough of this calling me Peter. And who's Steven?" The Doctor tilted his head. "Are you malfunctioning? Go back to the TARDIS."

"Peter."

"Stop calling me that, Clara."

"And stop calling me Clara! We went over this. I keep accidentally calling you 'Doctor' off set and it's gettin' embarrassing!"

"But I am the Doctor! Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe _you _should smack some sense into that skinny head of yours and _get a move on._"

"I'm not ready to go back yet. Still trying to figure just what this place is..."

"Peter. We need to go." She took a small step back to sweep her gaze over him. "And how many times have they told you not to wear your costume off set?"

"It's not a costume. _These are my clothes, _Clara."

"Jenna." She corrected.

"Who is this Peter and Jenna you keep speaking of?"

"Oh my god, that's enough. You know I love you but you're being quite the arse right now. I don't have the patience for it today."

"Well why would you say that!?" The Doctor howled, taking a small step back.

"Because you are!" She snagged his wrist. "Let's _go._"

The Doctor was too suddenly stunned to react. He let himself be led away. What could go wrong, anyways?

* * *

**A/N: And I will leave the rest up to your imagination!**


End file.
